


Happy Birthday Boss!

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot for the very talented Mr. Mark Harmon's birthday, Set after 'Take it back'. Gibbs gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Boss!

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, looking around the bullpen for his agents, all of which were absent.

Growling he put his coffee down on his desk and looked towards his senior agent's desk.

Tim had left an hour before him that morning, popping in from the house that Gibbs had built in his backyard for his son, 'stealing' his dad's coffee and driving off, the smell of the coffee and the sound of the Dodge Charger Tim was 'borrowing' for the week waking him.

"Morning Jethro, Lost your kids?" Vance smiled walking down.

"I know Tim should be here…he left before I was up this morning." Gibbs griped.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs, Ziva and Tim all walked into the bullpen.

"Morning boss," All three chorused.

Gibbs looked at them and at his watch, "Ya'll sleep in?" he asked.

They looked totally innocent; Gibbs knew they were up to something.

"Tim?" Gibbs said holding out his hand.

Tim sighed and held out the keys. "I only borrowed it Dad…I mean Boss," He dropped the keys into his dad's hand.

Tim glanced at Tony who was sniggering at Tim getting busted.

"Reports DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped and Tony started typing.

Tim's phone rang. "Gibbs." He said; using the new name was second nature for him now.

"Thanks Abbs." He said and smiled as he put the phone down.

Gibbs looked up worried, his team, his boy was keeping secrets from him, and this could not lead to anything good.

"Tim, with me." He said and walked to the elevator.

As the door shut Tony turned to Ziva, "We are so busted now." He said.

* * *

Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and turned to Tim.

"Well." He said and waited.

"What?" Tim said being as stubborn as his father.

"You leave for work an hour before me this morning, helping yourself to my coffee again and borrow my car, which I'm sure you asked to borrow for this weekend, not this morning."

"And." Tim said.

Gibbs held in a smirk, Tim was acting like a stubborn son and Gibbs loved every minute of it, in fact this being their first year officially as father and son, since Evie died and sent Gibbs the letter and Tim discovering that Gibbs was indeed his father, it had been a monumental year of firsts.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing."

"Son…?"

"Dad…?" Tim countered.

"Abby's pregnant." He said, flatly.

"WHAT!" Tim said

"OK Tony is dating Ziva and she's pregnant?" Gibbs guessed again.

"No?" Tim smiled.

"Oh my God, You're Gay and dating Tony and don't know how to tell me!" Gibbs said.

Tim collapsed to the floor of the elevator holding his ribs with laughter. "N…N…No!" he finally managed to say.

"Where the heck did you come up with all that?"

"I've been using your computer and reading Deep Six, fan fiction." Gibbs confessed.

Tim slid back down the wall of the elevator laughing again.

Gibbs bent down and helped him back up, "You know dad, and you really need to stay at arms' length from anything Technological." Tim said still gasping for breath.

"Fine….But you had a chance to come clean." Gibbs said and hit the button again.

* * *

Still laughing and wiping away a stray tear Tim and Gibbs returned to their desks.

"Did he spank you Lil' G." Tony asked.

"Nope." Tim laughed, "I'll tell you later."

"No you won't." Gibbs growled over from his desk.

Tim grinned at Tony and mouthed 'later' when Gibbs wasn't looking.

Working the whole day on cold cases they were pleased when 5pm finally came round, Tim's phone rang again.

"Gibbs…Ok thanks." Tim put the phone down and turned to Gibbs, "Boss we got a crime scene in the break room." Tim said totally straight face.

Gibbs grabbed his bag, "Gear up." He said.

* * *

Walking into the break room the saw Jimmy splayed out on the floor, Ducky leaning over him.

Gibbs looked worried, "Duck?" He said as he saw his friend leaning over the body. "Jimmy! What happened?" he asked concerned.

The body, Jimmy turned and grinned at Gibbs, "Surprise!" He yelled.

Gibbs stepped back as the lights got turned on and he realized that the whole of the Agency that were available were crammed into the break room, he'd looked around to see his team, Abby, Ducky and Palmer stood in the corner behind a huge cake.

"Happy birthday Boss," everyone said.

Gibbs laughed, he'd been had; royally and by his kids no less.

Vance walked up behind him and clapped him on the back. "Happy birthday Gibbs." He said.

"But how did you know? I used the Marine Corps birthday on my paperwork."

Vance looked knowingly at Tim, "Dad, You had to use your real birthday when filing the paperwork for the zoning permits for my house remember, and I asked Grandpa." He admitted.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs….Timmy told us that it was you're birthday and It's your first one with Timmy as a son, so we thought we would celebrate." Abby said rushing around the table to give him a hug.

Gibbs smiled. For years he hadn't celebrated his birthday, the fact it coincided with the date that he last saw Shannon and Kelly alive was one of the main reasons, he hadn't wanted to celebrate, but now, his boy had helped him see that he was alive, he had family and this more than anything was a reason for joy.

"So this is why you were late in today then son?" Gibbs laughed,

"Nope." Tim said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his boy, he thought his son was incapable of keeping secrets from him, but it seemed that maybe there was just one more.

"I was the reason her was late Leroy." Jackson Gibbs said as he entered the room.

Gibbs thought his smile might split his face in two, he was so happy. He hugged his dad and took him over to show him the birthday cake.

* * *

Tony moved over to stand next to Tim who was eating a large chunk of the huge coffee cake.

"So, what happened in the elevator then, lil' G?" Tony asked.

"Dad discovered, fan fiction." Tim said with a smirk. "And, an imagination."

At that he ducked as a huge slice of cake hit him on the side of his head and Gibbs grinned.

Tim wiped the cake off and laughed, "Happy birthday dad."

 


End file.
